Various types of rotary drill bits or rock bits may be used to form a borehole in the earth. Examples of such rock bits include roller cone bits or rotary cone bits used in drilling oil and gas wells. A typical roller cone bit comprises a bit body with an upper end adapted for connection to a drill string. A plurality of support arms, typically three, depend from the lower end portion of the bit body with each arm having a spindle protruding radially inward and downward with respect to a projected rotational axis of the bit body.
Conventional roller cone bits are typically constructed in three segments. The segments may be positioned together longitudinally with a welding groove between each segment. The segments may then be welded with each other using conventional techniques to form the bit body. Each segment also includes an associated support arm extending from the bit body. An enlarged cavity or passageway is typically formed in the bit body to receive drilling fluids from the drill string. U.S. Pat. 4,054,772 entitled, Positioning System for Rock Bit Welding shows a method and apparatus for constructing a three cone rotary rock bit from three individual segments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,772 is incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.
A cutter cone is generally mounted on each spindle and supported rotatably on bearings acting between the spindle and the inside of a spindle receiving cavity in the cutter cone. One or more nozzles may be formed on the underside of the bit body adjacent to the support arms. The nozzles are typically positioned to direct drilling fluid passing downwardly from the drill string through the bit body toward the bottom of the borehole being formed. Drilling fluid is generally provided by the drill string to perform several functions including washing away material removed from the bottom of the borehole, cleaning the cutter cones, and carrying the cuttings radially outward and then upward within the annulus defined between the exterior of the bit body and the wall of the borehole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,153 entitled, Rotary Rock Bit with Multiple Row Coverage for Very Hard Formations and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,571 entitled, Rock Bit show examples of conventional roller cone bits with cutter cone assemblies mounted on a spindle projecting from a support arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,153 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,571 are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.
While drilling with such rotary or rock bits, fluid flow in the vicinity of the cutter cones may be very turbulent, thereby inhibiting an even, upward flow of cuttings and other debris from the bottom of the borehole through the annulus to the well surface. Furthermore, such debris may collect in downhole locations with restricted fluid flow. Examples of such locations with restricted fluid flow include the lower portion of the bit body adjacent to the respective support arms and the annulus area between the exterior of the bit body and the adjacent wall of the borehole. Other areas of restricted fluid flow may include the backface of the respective cutter cones and the wall of the borehole. As a result of collecting such debris, the area available for fluid flow is reduced even further resulting in an increase in fluid velocity through such areas and erosion of the adjacent metal components. As this erosion progresses, vital components such as bearings and seals may be exposed to drilling fluids and well debris which can lead to premature failure of the associated rock bit.